Routine
by Asian95
Summary: Working with a team was odd. For so long it had been just the two of them alone in the wastelands. Just Gem and Gemma. No team, no leader, no rules and regulations, and sometimes Gem found himself missing that freedom. A short one-shot of Gem's thoughts about his team and his stay in Corinth. A bit all over the place because Gem's thoughts are a bit...all over the place.


Hiya :D I'm back, exams over and yes I probably will be updating other stuff.

This is just a sort-of stream of consciousness one-shot. I say 'sort-of' because I actually put some thought into the structure and content. This is in **Gem's point of view**, so the writing is intentionally all over the place, and might not make much sense, because if you've seen the show, you'll know that Gem's well...special. I love Gem and Gemma from RPM, the most underrated characters of all time. ^_^

* * *

Working with a team was odd.

For so long it had been just the two of them alone in the wastelands. Just Gem and Gemma. No team, no leader, no rules and regulations, and sometimes Gem found himself missing that freedom. Why did Scott get appointed as leader? Because he was the strongest? No, that fell to Dillon. The one with the most military experience? Or simply because his spandex was red? Oops, Gem made a mental note to never call the ranger suits 'spandex' in front of Dr K. Anyway, back to Scott, he was confined to his rules, the only one worse was Colonel Truman, but he was allowed to be, since he ran what was most likely the last human civilisation on Earth.

Dillon was his kind of guy, if he left out the broodiness and the default frowny-face, serious-mode. He was a powerful fighter that wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, but he had absolutely no sense of humour, and Gem thinks that's a shame. If he and Gemma were to go back to the wastelands, Dillon would come with them. Being trapped in this dome was starting to drive him a little crazy too. Gem could tell by the subtle gestures, the frustrated flashes in his eyes, the impatient tapping of his fingers, and the small twitch of his fingers when someone does something stupid. But something was keeping him grounded in Corinth, or rather, a certain blonde Yellow ranger.

Summer was ok, Gem liked Summer, but she was too...too patronising, she treated him as if he was five. Ok, so he admits that he might not be 'normal' in the behavioural department, but well, he was raised by Alphabet Soup. He knew he was strange and they call him immature when they think he isn't listening, but mentally he is the same age as they are and was perfectly capable of understanding them... most of the time...sometimes...occasionally.

He missed the desert.

As stupid or insane as it sounds, he loved being in the wastelands. Sure, now he has a proper roof over his head, proper food to eat, more people to talk to, and more supplies than he would ever need. While it was novel at first, it got boring fast. Gem and Gemma don't do boring. Where was the danger? The excitement? The raw emotion of not knowing whether you'll live to see the next day?

Ziggy. Haha, Ziggy, just thinking the name made Gem's lips curl in amusement. Ziggy was weird, but a good weird. In a way, he was just like them, involved in things that no one would expect him to be, and skilled in ways that nobody expected him to be. If he had to pick a favourite member of the team besides himself and Gemma, he would pick Ziggy. The guy was great fun and just perfect when you need a laugh. Though he wouldn't bring Ziggy to the wastelands, the guy was fun but a bit of a coward. Gem could trust Ziggy to watch his back during the battles here, but out there, surrounded by nothing but sand and endless robots? Nah, Gem would much rather have Gemma with him, or even Scott.

Ah, the endless desert.

Destroying Venjix outposts, foraging for food and water, making explosives, and simply surviving, no two days were the same. He missed the danger lurking around every corner; the adrenaline pumping no-hold battles against Venjix's forces; the fast-paced life that never got routine. Now the battle seem mundane, the same thing over and over again. Venjix sends attack bot/grinders/Tenaya 7, rangers destroy attack bot and grinders, and Tenaya gets away. Bot grows 20 storeys high, rangers go into megazord and kick its butt. They were starting to get bored. So Gemma came up with mixing explosive jelly to destroy another Venjix outpost, but then everyone else seemed to get angry.

From what Gem could see, they weren't 'fighting' Venjix, they were defending Corinth City. They launched no attacks, no offensive maneuvers, all they did was wait until Venjix attacks and then react accordingly. What kind of military leader is Truman anyway?

Then there's Flynn. Gem hated Flynn. Well, that's being a little too harsh, Gem decided. No, he didn't hate Flynn, he just really, really, really, _really, _dislikes him. And it wasn't even anything that Flynn did. If it were a normal situation, Gem figures that Flynn would probably be his favourite team member. The guy was goofy, fun, builds his own gadgets, and knew about Quantum mechanics, what's not to like? But this wasn't a normal situation. It wasn't every day that his twin sister decides to hang out with another person over him. For some reason beyond Gem's understanding, Gemma liked Flynn.

So despite his yearning for the vast desert wasteland, and his boredom of being in Corinth, Gem was going to stay. Because Gemma wanted to stay.

* * *

Well that was pointless and probably cheesy, but hey. I'm just starting to get back into writing.


End file.
